halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
One Life Remaining
One Life Remaining is a new machinima series created by JonCJG/ Jon Graham which was released July 18th, 2009 and was for a while the assumed replacement of his most well known series, Arby 'n' the Chief. That said the latter series did eventually continue, with One Life Remaining still running. Plot The series follows the life of a young man named Anthony Heitzmann. Anthony is a socially awkward but intelligent gamer and high-school student who has a hard time with society and friends. He does not have a girlfriend, does not have many friends, and has a cynical outlook on parts of society. The series follows him as he makes friends, learns about life, and fails and succeeds. For the worse and for the better. Season 1 The series starts out at a college graduation, where we see Anthony finally graduating. Instead of going to a graduation party or starting his own party, he celebrates by playing some video games. His mother, Deborah, is confused at this and sends him to the graduation party of the high school jock and bully Chris. Anthony's social skills are displayed when he insults Chris's girlfriend, Becky when Chris accuses him of hitting on her ("I wouldn't hit on your girlfriend unless I had a baseball bat and the cure for AIDS") and he ends up with a bloody nose. Anthony later on gets into a fight with his mother and father and he brings his mother to tears unintentionally. Three months later, Anthony moves out of the house. He lives in a gritty one person apartment, is struggling to keep up the rent, lives off of Milk Duds and easy to eat candy, and does not have a job. His mother calls him and suggests him to find a roommate to help keep up his rent. Anthony realizes he has no choice and sets out. Eventually, Anthony finds a roomate. Chad Mueller is a easy going, video game loving, and friendly young man who just happens to have space for rent. Anthony moves in with Chad and the two become friends. Chad owns a whole video game system and hundreds of video games and consoles, drinks only beer and junk food, and sits around the house all day. When he and Anthony are bored, Anthony and him smoke illegal tobacco. As he is settling in, he is accquainted to Chad's friend and neighbor, Peter Patterson, a.k.a. "Pete the Elite". Peter is a Covenant Elite who immigrated to Earth along with many other Elites. Like Chad, he is lazy, uncaring, and has a love for life. Peter works at a gas station and works various jobs that are unmentioned. He is usually fired immediately. Also like Chad, he loves video games, illegal tobbaco, and beer. After getting settled in, Anthony sets out to find a job. He finally finds a job at a video game store called "The Gamer Pit." He is welcomed in due to his advanced knowledge of electronics and video game mechanics and quickly lands the job with the manager. Once there, he finds a love interest in one of the workers, a girl his age named Kathryn Mann. After going over it with Chad, Anthony musters up the courage to ask her out. Kathryn says yes and they decide to go see Avatar. However, the date is a disaster. Since Anthony has never been on a date before, he is confused. Instead of offering to pick Kathryn up and bring her to the theater, he asks her to go to the theater by herself. When they are at the theater, Anthony gets into an argument with a Avatar fanboy over the plot of the film regardless of Kathryn having to listen. Eventually, Kathryn walks out and accuses Anthony of being rude and awkward. Anthony, angered, tries explaining to her that he is new to dating and he apologizes for anything that may have inconvienced her. But Kathryn does not listen and their argument is interrupted by the person who broke Anthony's nose, Chris. Anthony is shocked to find out that Chris has become a policeman. Chris does not recognize him though. Chris defends Kathryn from Anthony and threatens him. The two walk away but not after Kathryn brutally insults Anthony. Anthony decides that it will not end like this. He steps forward courageously and accuses Chris of only being a cop so he could pick on people and show off his steroid filled body. Then he turns to Kathryn, points out all her flaws in yelling at him, and ends it by calling her a "fucking bitch." Kathryn is shocked at this and Anthony leaves. Pissed off, Chris and Kathryn decide to get back at Anthony and hatch a plan. Meanwhile, Peter and Chad find out that Anthony had set in a job application to a gaming company, Cocksweat Game Studios. When Anthony comes home, he is overjoyed to find out that the company has accepted him. But just as things are turning out, Kathryn and Chris have hatched a plan to ruin Anthony. Kathryn had recently entered Chad's apartment and she had smelled something in the air which was the illegal tobacco that Chad, Peter, and Anthony smoke frequently. Kathryn plans to have Chris search Anthony's house, find the tobacco, and have him arrested along with his friends. Just as Chris and Kathryn are heading over to Anthony's house though, they stop at a gas station. Little do they know that Peter works at the same gas station and is cleaning up the isles. Peter overhears a conversation the two are having about Anthony and Chad, and he hurriedly calls Anthony to tell him to hide the tobbaco. But just as he types in the number, Kathryn sees him and knocks him down. She breaks the phone and she and Chris throw him out of the store and leave. Peter wakes up and tells his boss that he has to go. His boss tells him that if he leaves, Peter will lose his job. Peter ponders this. Chris and Kathryn finally arrive at Chad and Anthony's apartment. They knock on the door and enter the house against Anthony and Chad's will. Chris finds out that the tobbacco is in the bathroom and heads too the bathroom to find the tobacco. Just as all seems lost, the toilet can be heard flushing. Suddenly, Peter walks out of the bathroom and asks Chris what is wrong smugly. Chris pushes him out of the way and finds out that Peter had snuck in and had flushed the tobacco down the toilet. Infuriated, Kathryn and Chris leave the house. Before they leave, Kathryn tells them that there feud isn't over. Anthony tells them that it is. As the couple drive away, they ask Peter how he got to the house so quickly. Peter tells them that he quit his job and took a shortcut to the house. Then, he climbed through a window, went to the bathroom, and flushed the tobacco down the toilet. Peter tells them that he's probably going to lose his house now. Since Peter saved them, Chad and Anthony tell him that he can stay at the house until he finds a job. Season 2 Season two starts out with a flashback of Anthony's past. At the University of Estoria, before he graduated, he had a best friend named Sarah. Sarah saw things similarly to Anthony. She had a more realistic and complex view on society, did not have many friends, and was a loner. The two did many things together. But Sarah had met Anthony previous to breaking up with a man named Ted, a jock who was similar to Chris (and would beat up Peter Patterson frequently.) One day, after school, the two met up. They had plans to go out for lunch, but before they did, Anthony told her about a video game design he had where he and Sarah were the main characters. Suddenly, Ted appears. Sarah tells Anthony that she and Ted are getting back together now. Anthony quickly takes a disliking to Ted, seeing how he broke up with Sarah earlier and Ted quickly laughed when he heard Anthony's video game idea, calling it "really retarded." After talking, Sarah had left with Ted to a restaurant. Sarah waited for Anthony, but he never showed up. In the present, things are now going smoothly for Anthony. He has not seen or heard of Kathryn and Chris in weeks now, he has been working hard at his job at Cocksweat Game Studios, and has a new car. However, one day, his life is thrown back into drama. When he is in a meeting at work, he steps outside for some fresh air. To his surprise, he sees Kathryn. Anthony tells her that he will not go out with her again. Kathryn gets him to go out on a date though when she tells him that "I know that crushing feeling you get every morning when you get up and you contemplate on if you really should get up." Anthony decides to give their relationship one last try. Meanwhile, Chad and Peter are playing video games in the apartment. Suddenly, Chad gets a phone call from a lawyer who tells him that his grandmother passed away (apparently she was skydiving and the cord didn't release the parachute in time). Chad is shocked. He then learns that he is included in her will. Chad and Peter head down to the lawyer's office to see what is going on. Chad learns that he had inherited $5,000 dollars. At first, he and Peter rejoice, but then Chad realizes that the money must be spent for an education (apparently if Chad had the money he would blow it all on cheap shit.) Then Chad can use the remaining money for whatever he wants. Chad and Peter sulk out. As this is happening, Anthony and Kathryn go out on their date. Kathryn takes him to a comedic restaurant where people can get on a microphone and say what they want. To Anthony's surprise, Chris is there with another woman, Crystal (an uptight woman who also works at "The Gamer Pit".) As the food is served, Anthony heads up to the stage to say something about his and Kathryn's date. Once he is up on the mic, he begins to talk about Kathryn. Instead of saying nice things about her, he goes on to explain how much of a bitch she is. He tells the whole audience about how she freaked out on him over nothing and then tried getting him arrested when he defended himself. The audience starts cheering him on and booing Kathryn. Anthony ends the speech by saying, "The moral of the story is, stay away from Kathryn Mann." He then leaves the stage. Kathryn in tears, chases after him. Anthony drives away from the restaurant, ignoring her screams at him. Smiling, he leaves Kathryn in the rain soaking wet. The series then goes back in time to show Kathryn's past. Kathryn was actually a patient at a mental asylum after she killed her family's dog for an insane feeling. While she was at the asylum, she assembled a cynical and cold view on life. After spending two years at the asylum, she developed a relationship with one of the guards and they became friends. But one day, Kathryn stole his gun and shot him and a nurse at the asylum, and escaped. Now, she stalks Anthony for revenge of the embarassment he caused her. Meanwhile, Peter and Chad join a college, and struggle to learn how things work. When Chad realizes he is not prepared for college, and is missing supplies. Chad then visits the campus shop with Peter (who has been hanging near the women's restroom), where he meets Sarah, who has been working as the store manager. Sarah appears depressed and uncaring. And soon, it is revealed that her former boyfriend, Ted, is the head of the college. And soon after, it is revealed that Peter was bullied by Ted in college, and now the elite plans to get back at Ted. But when Peter confronts Ted, and asks for "all the lunch money he stole back", Ted laughs at him and has security throw Peter out. Peter, infuriated, vows revenge. As all this is happening, it is shown that Anthony is slowly rising the ranks at Bad Games (formely Cocksweat Game Studios.) Kathryn is shown to be stalking him now, slipping back into insanity. When she finds out of his presentation, she goes to his workplace and gets onto his computer and sabotages the presentation. Anthony's boss fires him, and Anthony is forced to find another job. Chad and Peter tell Anthony that he should get a job at the University Shop. Anthony applies to the shop, and is shocked to see Sarah. The two catch up on life, and Anthony tells her about the "cataclysm" of his relationship with Kathryn. When he asks Sarah about what happened after college, all Sarah tells him is that her degree didn't work out because of the failing job market, and then remains secretive. The two leave, and Kathryn is shown to be in the shadows, and she tells herself "I'll show you a fucking catacylsm." Meanwhile, Chad walks into a bathroom and he is surprised to see that their is pot smoke emnating from the stalls. When Chad investigates, he finds a druggie college student smoking in one of the stalls. Chad joins in, but the police are called in to the drug use. Surprisingly, Bernard Brown (a character from another series of Jon CJG, Hard Justice), and Josh show up to deal with the problem. Chad escapes the scene before they can question him, but Kathryn is seen to be walking the hallways. After the incident, Anthony starts working at the college store with Sarah. As they work with each other, the tension between their pasts finally come to a halt when the two get into an arguement. Anthony tells Sarah that he is sorry for leaving her in the past, but he asks her if there is "any chance this will work out." Sarah tells him that she and Ted are engaged. Anthony, appalled, tells her that he quits and then leaves to a bar in depression. Anthony is then introduced to whiskey, and is later seen walking the streets drunk. At the same time, Peter finally finds a way to get to Ted. After getting Ted's adress, he and Chad (who has been failing college) leave to confront Ted. At the university campus, we see Sarah leaving for the day and walking to her car. In the background, Katherine can be seen driving up to her. At the Estoreia Police Station, Bernard Brown sits next to Chris as they work on her computers. Bernard is finishing up a report at the drug use at the college, when suddenly Chris mentions seeing Katherine Mann, his old girlfriend at the college. Suddenly, Bernard remembers back to when Katherine Mann broke out of the insane asylum, it was a case he worked on. He looks at Chris, who looks at him and simply says "What?" Sarah drives home later with Kathyrn driving slowly behind her. Kathryn is shown to be armed with a pistol, which she has been practicing with at a shooting range. Sarah enters her house where Ted demands her to make him lunch. Suddenly, Kathryn breaks into the house and shoots Ted, killing him instantly. Sarah tries hiding, but Kathryn finds her and prepares to execute her. But just as this happens, the doorbell rings. Kathryn has Sarah answer it, and Sarah does so, and Anthony is standing at the door, still drunk. Unknowing of Kathryn's presence, he tells Sarah that she had no right to judge him. Sarah, wanting Anthony to go away, tells him to get the fuck away from her and never come back. Anthony, shocked at her, shuts the door and leaves. Kathryn, satisfied, throws Sarah to the ground and prepares to shoot her. But once again, Anthony knocks on the door and calls out to Sarah if he can use her bathroom to "clean his head-thingy" (his helmet.) As this happens, Chad and Peter arrive at the same time, and Peter tells him that he is ready to face Ted. Kathryn, hearing all this, decides that she will just run out and shoot each one of them dead right there. Kathryn breaks down the front door, her pistol aimed at the group. But before she can shoot them, a police vehicle speeds torward them. Bernard jumps out with a Battle Rifle and shoots Kathryn in the shoulder, disarming her. Anthony, Chad, and Peter both run for cover on the sidewalk as Chris runs over to Kathryn and pulls her off the ground, and leads her to the police car. Sarah, distressed, walks out of the house in tears and slaps Anthony across the face, and tells him she never wants to see him again. Behind them though, Chris is leading Kathryn to the car with a pistol. In complete rage and insanity, Kathryn flips around and strikes Chris as hard as she can in the face. Chris drops his pistol and Kathryn picks it up, and proceeds to fire wildly at Peter and Chad. Bullets strike the two, and they both fall down. Bernard disarms Kathryn as Anthony looks at his two best friends and asks himself, "What have I done?" As Chad and Peter are rushed to the hospital, Bernard and Chris drive Kathryn back to the police station. But while they are driving, they are pulled over by two strange men with guns who take Kathryn away, much to Bernard's confusement. Kathryn is brought back to her father's house, where her father is waiting for her. Kathryn is shocked to see him, and asks what he is doing. Her father tells her that she has become a nuisance, and she does not deserve to be put in jail forever. Instead, she will be used as a test subject for gruesome experiments performed by scientists at Mann Corporations. Kathryn, to terrified to speak, is brought away. The series then switches to Chad, who is laying in a hospital bed in a coma. When he wakes up, he is informed by the doctors that he and Peter were both in comas for two years. ''Peter woke up before Chad, and left the hospital, but Chad was too far into the coma to get out. Chad leaves the hospital, confused at what has happened while he was asleep. It is revealed that Sarah, after Ted's murder, has become the principal at the University. When Chad goes to see her, she tells him that she does not know where Anthony went, but she knows that Peter simply "dissapeared." Chad leaves to find Anthony, and he decides to visit Anthony's parents. He talks with Deborah, Anthony's mother, who tells Chad that Anthony moved back into his old apartment. Chad can only comment one thing on what is happening to him: "This is the lamest fucking day ever." Characters Main Characters Anthony Heitzmann Anthony is the main character of One Life Remaining. Anthony is a gamer who is socially-awkward for good reasons, seeing how most of the people he knows are simply jerks or just are plain dislikeable. He was picked on in school and was considered "weird." Anthony also has a strong liking in electronics, and has programmed a few games before. He is looking to pursue a career in a gaming buisness. Since the whole series revolves around him, it would be stupid to just constantly write about him, so here's two sentences that sum him up. The series is all about his life. It focuses on how he learns about life, friends, love, and how to face the world. Chad Mueller Chad is Anthony's roomate and best friend. Chad is a friendly but lazy gamer who is independantly wealthy, drinks nothing but beer and eats nothing but junk food. However, Chad deeply takes friendship and has a very soft side. For a better understanding of Chad, see ''Bachelor Frog. He is a very supportive of Anthony Heitzman, and hangs out with him often. Chad smokes illegal tobbaco often with Anthony and Peter. Chad is also a friend of Peter Patterson, a.k.a. "Pete the Elite." Chad owns a whole gaming system with many old games serving as a basis. In the second season, Chad is revealed to have a grandma who took extreme sports at an old age. She passed away when "the parachute didn't go off right." She leaves Chad $50,000 dollars but he has to use some of the money for an education, then he can blow all the rest of it. Peter Patterson Peter is Chad and Anthony's former next door neighbour and currently their new roommate. Peter is a poor eilte that is barely keeping a job and has been Chad's best friend for about two years. He was often bullied in college by a "closet homosexual", and seems to have some insecurties. In Season Two, it is revealed that the bullie was Ted, who now runs the college. Peter is now planning to get back at him. Peter is quite loyal to his friends, quiting his only job to save Anthony and Chad from being arrested by Katherine and Chris. Sarah Sarah was a close friend of Anthony's at college. She was nice to Anthony, and saw things the way Anthony did. However, before she met Anthony, she was in a relationship with another boyfriend who was verbally abusive to her and did not care for her. Sarah hooked back up with him two years after she met Anthony. Anthony was quick to dislike her boyfriend, who laughed at him shortly after meeting him. Sarah invited Anthony out to a restaraunt with her boyfriend. Anthony told Sarah he'd be at the restaurant, but he never showed up. After that event, her life went downhill. Even though Sarah had a degree in college, the failing job market prevented her from being succesful. Ted however, became the head of the college, and landed her a job at the college campus store. Sarah became bored with the job quickly, and she became unhappy with her life. When Anthony started working at the store in Season Two, Sarah revealed she and Ted are now engaged. The two had a very heated arguement, which ended with Anthony quitting the job and resorting to drinking to wash away the depression. Now, Kathryn appears to be stalking her. Kathryn Mann Kathryn comes from a rich family, her father owns a very large energy corporation. She is portrayed as paranoic, self-obsessed, and violent, but also smart and patient. Kathryn, as a young teenager, was put in a mental institution by her father after she killed the family dog for a thrill. Kathryn stayed in the mental institution for two years, where she developed a relationship with a policeman who also worked at the institution. The two often walked with each other, with the guard developing a liking for her. But one day, when the guard's back was turned, Kathryn knocked him down and took the guard's pistol out of his holster. Holding the guard at gunpoint, she escaped from the instituition, but not before heartlessly gunning down a worker who ran away from her. As soon as she was out of the insitituition, she shot the guard and ran, escaping. Bernard Brown was investigating the case, but it was dropped when Kathyrn went into hiding and could not be found. Now, through season one, Kathryn started a relationship with Anthony Heitzmann, experty clearing up her old self. However, her new self slowly returns to her old self and she develops a grudge against Anthony after he accuses her of being a "fucking bitch" for good reasons." For this, she starts to stalk Anthony, trying to find ways to ruin him. For a while, she tries forgiving Anthony, coming back to him and the two go out to dinner together. But Anthony calls out on Kathryn in front of the whole diner they go to, telling eveyrone how psychopathic she is, causing Kathryn to break down in tears. Now, she appears to be stalking Anthony again. Other characters Deborah Heitzmann Deborah Heitzmann is Anthony's mother. She decides to take Anthony to a restaurant after graduation. Later on though, her and Anthony have a heated fight where Anthony unintentionally makes her cry. Deborah is portrayed as a mother who does not understand her son, but deeply loves him and tries heightneing his social status frequently. Deborah is voiced by Jon CJG with a higher tone of voice. Larry Heitzmann Anothony's father, he works as a clown-for-hire for children's birthday parties. It's implied the job doesn't earn much and that kids sometimes throw cake at him (among other things). Hobo A shady figure who hangs out near Anthony, Peter, and Chad's apartment. Not much is known about him. Anthony once tried to get him to share a sandwich that the hobo was in possession of, but the hobo was unwilling. The gang later calls in the hobo to play some video games, although the hobo cannot understand them. Voiced by Jon CJG in a scratchier voice. Chris Chris is a high school bully jock who spends most of his time drinking beer, working out, picking on helpless nerds, and speeding in his mothers car. He is Beckies girlfriend, and he nails her repeatedly (despite the fact that they are both underage). Chris picks on Anthony repeatedly even though Anthony is smarter than him and actually has reasons to dislike him. Later on in the series, it is revealed Chris became a police cop. The reason for his job choice was because he could not find a job in anything that involved intelligent thinking and high school intelligence. So, he chose a job where he could show off his muscles, pick on people, and speed (cops are allowed to go fast on the road when an emergency is at hand and people have to get out of their way.) Chris eventually finds Anthony during his arguement with Catherine and further continues to pick on him, trying to get him busted for drug possession with Catherine. Luckily, Anthony Chad and Peter thwart his plan. Recently, he has been dating Crystal, another worker at the Gamer Pit. It is unknown how he met her, but it is most likely he met her through Catherine. Chris is frequently implied to have a small penis, something he has tried to cover up when having sex with underage girls by putting on eighteen condoms to make it look like his penis was larger. Krystal Ted Becky Chris's girlfriend in the first couple of episodes. Serves at the Noodles and Balls Italian Restaurant. Referred to as the alpha tramp by Anthony Heitzmann. Bernard Brown See Hard Justice for further character information While not a character in the series, Bernard appeared in the Hard Justice/One Life Remaining Halloween crossover and had a minor appearance in Season 2. Now, his appearances seem to be stretching out. It is revealed that when Kathryn broke out of the insane asylum, he was the cop put on the case. Sadly, Bernard failed to find Kathryn, and dropped the case. Now, he is working with Chris, who he seems to dislike. Settings The setting usually takes place in restaurants and city locations. Anthony, Chad, and Peter share an apartment together in a gritty neighborhood. The area where most of the action takes place in throughout Season Two is the Estoeria University, a high-tec college. Category:JonCJG